


Before You Go

by ShiningEve



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, badass diana, spock being confused, steve trevor is james kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningEve/pseuds/ShiningEve
Summary: Steve awoke, he wasn’t dead. A man stood over him, shining a light into his eyes. He startled, and shook him off. He leaped out of the bed, scurrying into a corner. He realized the man had gills and yellow eyes. A second man entered the room, with pointed ears.“Who.. What are you?” Steve shouted.A woman in a gold-and-black uniform walked in.“You’re on a Starship, Mr. Trevor, the USS Eos to be exact. My ship. Welcome to the 23rd century.”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Before You Go

Steve awoke, he wasn’t dead. A man stood over him, shining a light into his eyes. He startled, and shook him off. He leaped out of the bed, scurrying into a corner. He realized the man had gills and yellow eyes. A second man entered the room, with  _ pointed _ ears. 

“Who.. What are you?” Steve shouted.

The pointed-ear man tapped a badge on his chest. “Security to med-bay four. Patient is erratic. Assistance required.”

“Stay back!” Steve cried. He grabbed a metal cylinder and held it out. 

A woman in a gold-and-black uniform walked in. “That’s an empty hypospray. It won’t do anything.” She said. She held out her hand. “Marcia Day, rear fleet admiral, Starfleet.”

Steve laughed. “Starfleet?”

The woman smiled. She beckoned him to the window. Outside, was the vast emptiness of space. “You’re on a Starship, Mr. Trevor, the USS Eos to be exact. My ship. Welcome to the 23rd century.” 

Steve backed up. “How am I here?” 

The fish-alien came forwards. “Our speculation is that your body entered a spatial rift, somehow. We found traces of gas on your skin. We believe they may have opened a rift.” 

Admiral Day put a hand on his shoulder. “After a few previous incidences with spatial rifts, we have to keep this information between the four of us. Ka’shan, here, is my chief medical officer. Sakon, the Vulcan-he has the pointed ears- is my ops officer. We can’t let anyone else know about this. We need to immerse you in society, but you need a new cover story. Another Starfleet officer, by the name of George Kirk, will be posing as your father. Sakon and George can finish debriefing you.”

“I uh-yeah.” Steve mumbled. Ka’shan handed him a uniform, gold like the Admiral’s. He went into the bathroom and pulled on the shirt, noting the quality.

He followed the Admiral into a room, where a middle-aged man stood. He shook Steve’s hand. “George Kirk.” 

“Steve Trevor.” 

The Admiral pulled up a board. “We’re going to have to do this delicately. Captain George Kirk, you will be posing as Steve Trevor’s father. Other than that, the rest is classified. Steve Trevor, your new name is James Tiberius Kirk, Starfleet Cadet.” 

  
  
  


Steve- now Jim affectionately, was studying the last of a manual about Warp Mechanics when his roommate knocked on the door. He opened it, and the man handed him a PADD. 

_ USS Kelvin destroyed. One officer dead- _

_ Lieutenant Commander George Kirk.  _

Jim held the PADD. How was he going to get through Starfleet without Geor- his father? He held his head in his hands.

Four months later saw Jim Kirk being court martialed by a Vulcan officer named Spock. Steve hated playing the role of Jim Kirk, local bad boy, but he had to. 

A few days later, he ran into a medbay, searching for his new friend Leonard McCoy. 

“Bones, I need to get on The Enterprise.” 

_ Eight years later _

Captain James T. Kirk sat on the bridge of The Enterprise. Rubbing his replicated watch, he smiled, and remembered what he had told Diana all those years ago.

_ I can save the day, you can save the world. _

He faced the screen as Rear Fleet Admiral Day’s face popped up.

“Captain.”

“Admiral Day.”

“Starfleet has a new assignment for the command team of Enterprise. We need you back on Earth. More details will be discussed then. Day out.”

“Checkov, lay in a course for Earth.” 

“Aye sir”

  
  


Jim marched into the Admiral’s office with Bones, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Scotty and Chekov. They took their seats, as Sakon handed out PADDs. The Admiral pulled up a viewscreen.

“The Amazons.” She said. “Previously, we had no idea they were even on earth, but they’ve been here since the time of the Ancient Greeks. They lived on Themyscira, hidden by a reflective barrier. However, their Queen, Queen Hippolyta, has come to us in hopes of an alliance.” 

Sakon stepped forwards. “As the command team of Starfleet’s Flagship, the seven of you will be in charge of first negotiations. Your schedule has been entered onto your PADDs.” 

“All except Kirk, dismissed.” The Admiral said.

Jim stepped forwards, throwing away his exterior of ‘Starfleet Captain’ and returning to ‘Steve Trevor, nineteenth century spy’. 

“We talked years ago about what you know. We talked about The Amazons. But you cannot tell them who you really are.” 

Steve nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.”

He left, slipping back into the persona of James T. Kirk.

  
  


Jim stood next to Bones and Spock at their shuttle. Out of the double-doors of Starfleet HQ came three women dressed in leather and bronze, with crimson cloaks and gleaming spears. Nodding, they boarded the transport and sat down. The lead woman gave Sulu a PADD, and he entered the coordinates into the helm. 

The shuttle entered a dense patch of fog.

“Compensating.” Sulu said. “Descent in ten, nine, eight-”

At one, the shuttle broke through the fog and into a clear mediterranean blue sky. In front of the clear waters stood a lush green island, dotted with buildings. On the beach, a contingency of horse-mounted guards stood, waiting. As the shuttle landed, The Amazons stood. 

“This way.” said one of them. The crew stood up and faced the shuttle doors as they opened.

The Amazons beckoned them down, and they were greeted by Menalippe and a few guards. They gave Jim a weird look, but he shrugged it off and kept moving into the city center, towards the meeting hall. 

Once inside, they were directed to sit at the large table which had been placed there. The Queen entered and sat down, reading a scroll. She set it down and did a double take. 

“Captain Steve Trevor. You return.”

Jim knew she saw him, but had to hide the fact that he was actually Steve Trevor. He stood up.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but I’m the Captain here. My name is Captain James T. Kirk. My apologies.”

Hippolyta gave him a condescending look. “He was a man. He looked just like you. He came bearing news of ‘the war to end all wars’”.

Sulu gave Hippolyta a look. “I’m no history nut, but that was a phrase used to describe World War One, which was over three hundred years ago.” 

Spock spoke up. “I am sorry, Your Highness, but no human can live that long.” 

Hippolyta sighed and sat down. “I apologize.” 

“No worries Jim said 

  
  


Three hours later, Hippolyta was about to sign the entrance document, but she set down the pen. Uhura tilted her head. 

“Is there something wrong?”

Hippolyta gave Jim a stare. “It concerns my daughter. Diana.”

Jim-Steve- felt his nails dig into his skin so hard it began to bleed, red blood pooling around his nails. 

“She left, over three hundred years ago with Steve Trevor. I wish to find her.” 

Scotty spoke up. “Would she be able to surv-”

“Yes” Interrupted the Queen. “I know. She is not human. She can survive well past three hundred years.”

Jim gulped. “Very well. If you can give us a description of her, we can help you find your daughter.”

The Queen smiled and signed the document.

Jim sat staring at the shuttle wall on the way back. 

_ “Diana…. _ ” he whispered. He missed her so much. As soon as the shuttle landed, he handed the signed document over to the lieutenant waiting and headed to Admiral Day’s office, ignoring everyone else. When he got there, he didn’t say that it was Jim Kirk. He saw her secretary and told her:

“Say it’s about Steve Trevor.” 

The Admiral admitted him immediately. 

“Yes, Steve?”

Steve removed his Starfleet badge, shedding Jim Kirk. 

“Hippolyta,  _ she’s still terrifying,  _ wants us to help her find her daughter, Diana. Diana Prince. And-and yes, I know what you’re thinking, but Hippolyta said that she would easily still be alive.” 

Day nodded. “I’ll get someone on it. For now, I need The Enterprise up and running again. We have a possible threat on one of the border planets, Onroth XI.”

Steve put on his badge and became Jim Kirk again. “Aye, Ma’am.”

_ Somewhere else, in a Starship office. _

A woman brushed a thumb against the surface of a worn watch. She smiled and placed it on her desk, picking up her PADD and signing a new influx of Starfleet documents. Her door rang.

“Come in,” she called out in her richly-accented voice. 

Her first officer smiled and handed her a PADD. “A request from Admiral Day. she wishes to see if you would like to oversee a situation on Onroth XI. Captain Kirk and The Enterprise are there as well.” 

Taking the PADD, she thanked her first officer and waved her out. She read the message.

_ To Five-Pip Admiral Prince, _

_ Via the request of myself and a few other Admirals, we would like to request your assistance at a possible security threat on Onroth XI. Captain Kirk and The Enterprise are also en-route. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Admiral Day. _

Five-Pip Admiral Prince, the only Five-Pip Admiral, smiled and set down the PADD. Exiting her office, she entered the bridge of her all-female ship, the USS Olympus. She sat in her chair, and turned to her helm officer.

“Helm, set a course for Onroth XI, maximum warp.”

“Aye, Ma’am, course laid in, 46 MARK 87, Warp seven.”

“Engage.”

  
  
  


The Enterprise came out of warp over Onroth XI. Jim stood up. “Sulu, Chekov, Bones, Spock with me. Uhura, try to keep a constant comm lock. If you start to lose us, you have permission to beam us back. Helm, be ready to jump to warp if necessary.”

They beamed down to see a picturesque street, but noticed a fire burning in the distance. Spock pulled out a tricorder. 

“Multiple faint life-signs coming from the same direction.” 

The group trekked up the hill.

On The Enterprise, Uhura received a hail. “Incoming hail from the…. USS Olympus.” 

Immediately whispers broke out.

_ ‘The five-pip Admiral’ _

_ ‘That’s her ship!’ _

_ ‘Do you think she’s real?’ _

Scotty pulled up the screen. It showed a Vulcan woman. 

“This is First Officer Mad’heva of the USS Olympus. We are here to aid in the possible threat. Our Admiral and a few of our officers will beam down to join your away team.”

“Alright then.” Scotty said.

  
  


Admiral Prince, First Officer Mad’heva and Lieutenant Commander Grani beamed down. Admiral Prince pulled a black wool cloak over her uniform. Her bronze-and red boots gleamed beneath the hem. She pulled a circlet onto her head and tightened the wraps around her silver bracers. 

“Let’s go.” she said. Her other two officers pulled out Phasers and flanked her.  
  


The Enterprise away team got to the fire. It was a giant bonfire, fueled by wood, dirt, metal, and crude gasoline. Ten men stood, wearing replicated Ancient Greek armor, their cloaks and helmet feathers a violent blood red. 

“We are the Sons Of Ares!” one cried, raising a spear. “We shall return our patron god to his rightful place: on the throne of Olympus.”

Jim raised his hands. “Listen, we can’t have you doing this here. We need you to leave.” 

A spear was thrown at him, and he ducked. The Enterprise team rolled behind a piece of debris.

Jim pulled out his communicator. “Scotty.”

“Yes, Captain.”

There are ten men by the fire, can you pick up their lifesigns?”

“Aye Captain.”

“Good. Transport them up and then place them in The Brig. Have maximum security waiting.”

“Aye.”

In a whorl of light, the men disappeared. The away team stood up. Out of nowhere came another man. Jim couldn’t see his face.

“You tried to stop us!” he screamed. “You will fail!”

The man removed his hood and helmet, and jumped into the fire. Screaming, the man began to burn. Jim and Spock both ran forwards to help. Before they could, a wind pushed them back, and a woman appeared, a black cloak flowing around her shoulders. Grabbing the man, she pulled him from the fire and threw him to the ground, the fire extinguished from his clothes. She knelt, her face covered by her hair. 

“Transport him up to our ship.” She said.

Jim recognized the voice, and his outer persona fell away. He became Steve Trevor once more.

“ _ Diana?”  _

Sulu gave him a weird look. 

The woman stood, revealing Diana’s face. Steve felt the wind rush from his lungs. 

Diana noticed something, and took off running. Steve threw his phaser to Spock and ran after her, albeit slower.

“Diana!” he shouted. 

Diana stopped, and turned around. She looked angry and then froze. 

“It’s not you…..” she said, pointing a quivering finger, backing up. Tears began to form in her eyes. “You….. you can’t be! You died!” 

Steve caught up to her. He walked slowly, pulling off his watch. He gently took her hand. He noticed his away team and Diana’s away team approaching, apprehensive looks on their faces.

Tears began to slowly slide down his face. He put the watch in her hand. Diana saw it, and burst out crying. 

“I… guess we finally get that time I wished for.” Steve forced out.

“S-Steve?” Diana gasped. 

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. 

They both grabbed each other and held tight; they were both crying and laughing.

  
  


The shuttle landed on the soft sand. A contingent of Amazonian guards surrounded them, and watched as the back opened up. Out came Steve, still in his Starfleet uniform. He turned back and held out a hand. Another grasped it, and from the shadows of the shuttle came a woman cloaked in black, a heavy hood hiding her face.

They descended the ramp. Hippolyta came forwards, extending a hand in greeting. The hooded woman chuckled.

“Why so formal, Mother?”

The hooded woman removed her cloak, revealing Diana in her armor. She and her mother rushed forwards and gripped each other tightly. 

“Thank you, James Kirk.” Hippolyta said.

“Call me Steve.” Steve said, smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> a one chapter worrrrk.  
> Heyy everyone! thx for reading. I'm working on the last few chapters for my HTTYD fic. also, I have a request.  
> I have a friend who writes fanfic on Wattpad, but her account glitched and got deleted. I let her borrow mine to restart her work, but it hasn't got much attention. If yall could take a look at it and cheer her up by reading a few chapters, It would mean the world to her.  
> Other than that, Im gonna finish my HTTYD fic and start another, I havent decided what yet.  
> Anyways.....  
> Until Next Chapter,  
> XOXO,  
> ShiningEve  
> EDIT: hahahaha i realized I never told u the name of my friend's fic. It's called 'The Silver Jackal, Lost Princess of Mirkwood.' I honestly have no idea what that means but go take a look!


End file.
